An electrostatic voltage is generated by mutual contact and separation of substances, and a generated voltage is determined by characteristics of materials in contact with each other (such as frictional contact). For example, static electricity in a touch display apparatus is mainly produced by direct contact or indirect contact between a human body and a related component in a process of production and use.
In a case that the static electricity in the touch display apparatus is larger, the static electricity may burn out a driving integrated circuit in a display module or lead to a disconnection of circuits in a peripheral area of the touch display apparatus, thus an abnormal display is occurred, such as more red or more blue in an image, or even unable to output image etc.